


An Interlude Under the Stars

by lostintokyo



Category: Samurai of Hyuga (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Wholesome, i didn’t finish book four so forgive me if something is off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintokyo/pseuds/lostintokyo
Summary: “If you were the sky, I would unfurl myself in you, as a rainbow of colors yet unseen. I would become oceans of stars in your night.“- Vanna BontaAfter the aftermath of all past events, the ronin (Shin), Toshio, and Masashi have a chat under the night sky.
Relationships: Ronin & Masashi (Samurai of Hyuga), Ronin/Toshio (Samurai of Hyuga), Shin & Masashi (Samurai of Hyuga), Shin/Toshio (Samurai of Hyuga)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	An Interlude Under the Stars

A sigh escaped Shin's thin lips as he gazed upwards. Glimmering specks of light illuminated the dark glob of ink above him. He glanced at the clumps of forest across from him. The tiny dots painted a strip of cool blue shine across the bushy trees. His eyelids hovered over the tip of his pupils; his chocolate irises slowly disappearing from view. The stars stopped shining as he fell into a deeper trance, greeted by the choppy grass below him. His hair tangled into the thin green strands. One more slow breath. His mind slumbered in a new universe. Deep breath. Deeper. Slower...

"Shin?"

His eyes jerked open.

"Ah, huh...? I'm awake..."

He turned around slowly. Tired, with no rush. The ever-so-curious voice he heard was too familiar to alert an instinctive reflex.

A youthful porcelain face stared back at him as he looked up. Strands of midnight hair fell from the top of his silver brooch to the tip of his shoulder.

"Oh, it's you," Shin realized.

A few dark brown pieces of hair stuck out of Shin's short lion mane, but the messiness matched him. He had bandages covering half of his chest and a cluster of stubble lining his chin. He locked eyes with the youth for a few seconds.

Masashi blinked at him, before quickly averting his head to the side. He sighed as he took a seat next to him.

"Of course it's me. Must you really point out the obvious?" he remarked.

"I must. Why, haven't you heard? Pointing out the obvious is the best way to learn what's going on."

Masashi looked back over at Shin, who wore a proud smirk on his face.

"You really are hopeless," he sighed.

Shin noticed a small smile on his face that disappeared just as quickly as it came.

Masashi's petite lips uttered another small sigh.

"Were you planning on falling asleep in the dirt, you ruffian?"

Shin paused before answering; considering his response.

"Why yes," he replied, running his fingers through the tall, green blades. "Care to join me?"

The shugenja crossed his arms, "I'll have to decline..."

"Fine, but you're missing out," Shin chuckled.

Masashi brushed his hand over the tips of the grass stems. Brushing against his thin fingers like luscious hair, his lips parted open.

His eyes met the side of Shin's face. His face was chiseled into a rough diamond. He traced his features with his eyes. A soft jawline, a pointed nose. Messy strands of straight, dark, hair that the wind pushed around his head. The dirt and scars that spotted his face.

Shin's pupils darted to the side. His head still faced the tangerine sunset. Masashi's eyes dilated slightly, dropping Shin’s gaze.

An odd feeling churned his stomach as Shin chuckled.

"And just what are you laughing at?" said Masashi, suppressing a laugh of his own.

Shin shrugged, "nothing."

He breathed deeply as his spine lowered down against the soft grass. His eyes traced the constellations.

Masashi looked up at the sky, following Shin's actions.

"The stars are so astounding, aren't they?" he commented.

Shin blinked, tilting his head in different directions.

"All I see are clumps of bright dots," he replied. Masashi massaged his temples to correct him, before Shin continued. "Are they supposed to be..." he suddenly trailed off.

Masashi looked down at him curiously.

"Constellations?"

"Ah, yeah, those."

"Yes, you're right," he began. "They appear close to each other in the sky, but are actually far apart in space."

"Oh, so it's like an illusion," Shin inquired.

Masashi tilted his head to the side.

"I guess...you're right, actually."

He looked back up at the sky, letting his back fall down against the grass next to Shin.

A gust of wind tugged at their clothes and hair, the green blades tickling their skin. A shiver trickled down Masashi's spine. Shin glanced at the sudden movement of the boy covering his arms with his hands. His hair stood up, highlighting the tiny goosebumps that encased him.

"I guess it's kind of cold out here. Wanna go in?" asked Shin.

That elusive smile wobbled Masashi’s lips.

"No, it's warm."

Shin paused. He glanced at Masashi, the innocent porcelain doll, laying besides the filthy ronin. His eyes traced the bright constellations that decorated the night sky. "Hey, kid," he started, "do you believe in the stars?"

Masashi's lips parted, and closed in a flurry of thought. His vision darted to the ronin and back to the constellations.

"Ah, what do you mean by that?" he finally asked.

"Do you believe in the stars. Fate...do you believe in it?"

"I...I don't know, Shin. I believe the stars can guide us, but perhaps it's up to us to decide our own future," Masashi replied. "However, this isn't like you to ask such poetic and thoughtful questions...what's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Shin laughed, "Right about that you are, kid. I believe in fate. How else would someone like you be laying right here next to someone like me? I think I've learned to trust in the stars, they guide you to..." he paused, glancing at Masashi, who was seemingly enthralled in his explanation. Looking back up, he continued, "...where you're supposed to be."

A brief moment of silence cast over the two; highlighting nature's beauty and sounds. Shin's chuckle cut it short, a soft smile on his lips. "Jeez...I guess you could say Toshio's rubbing off on me." _And in more ways than one..._

"Seems so..." replied Masashi. "I do understand what you're saying, however. It was quite intriguing."

"Remind me to ask you how you learned all that vocabulary," Shin remarked with a yawn.

"It's quite simple, actually. School and books."

"Ah, two things I know nothing about."

Masashi sighed, "I am well aware about that, Shin."

Just before the ronin could backhand the shugenja's comment, another silhouette glided onto the horizon. The figure wore the blue version of a traditional ninja garb, with caramel skin to compliment it. His pupils first darted to Shin, lingering on him with an intention, until the kid was able to spot him.

"Ah, Toshio, where have you been?" Masashi inquired, now perked up on the grass.

A smile graced his plump lips. "I was just inside. There’s actually something for you, Hashimoto-san," he replied, sneaking a quick glance at Shin once again.

"How much you wanna bet it starts with a 'd' and ends with an 'ango'?" Shin teased, returning Toshio's glance.

Masashi's eyes lit up before getting snuffed out as he regained his composure, his feet immediately meeting the field below him. "If you think you can get rid of me with an offer of dango...you're quite right."

Without another word from the trio, he trotted off towards the small house that held those sweet, colorful balls of mochi.

"So, Tosh, wanna tell me what's so present on your mind we had to kick the kid out?" Shin chuckled.

Toshio took a seat by Shin's side, who was still laying down on a bed of grass, his hands folded over his stomach.

"Shin-san, I..." he began, trying his best to look the ronin in the eye. He paused. Wind brushed against the leaves of the forest trees, sending them afloat into the air. His hair flowed with the wave of the breeze. A moment passed until his eyes gave up and averted their vision below. "I'm worried about you."

Shin's eyebrows furrowed. "Tosh...you don't have time to be worrying about m-"

"I do."

The ronin's eyes widened slightly at the sudden interruption. Pursed lips, creased brows, a shaky gaze. Such emotional attire was found on the Kondo ninja once in a blue moon.

His lips parted open before being cut off by Toshio's soft spoken voice.

"I have all the time in the world to worry about you, Shin-san, if anything were to-..." he sighed, "I just...I'm worried Jun might come looking for you again, and I know he won't stop until he finds you. Even after everything that's occurred, you still try to go about your daily life with us...but sometimes I see you and your eyes look as though they've...lost their color and I...I want to know if Shin-san is still in there."

Silence befell the pair as the wind continued to blow. Shin blinked at his lover, pondering his emotions.

"I-I'm sorry if I-"

"No, no. Don't be sorry," Shin answered, sitting upright. The pair's chocolate eyes met each other in a starry gaze. "I'm right here, Tosh. Jun is somewhere...somewhere far away from this world." He glanced down at the strands of grass, as Toshio began to speak.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's not important right now. For now, I want you to know that I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, and I've never gone anywhere in the first place. It's funny, you know, the kid and I were just talking about the fate the stars gave us. You and me are another example. I don't think they'd let me leave you even if I wanted to," he replied. "And you wanna know why?"

Toshio's mind answered but his mouth couldn't open. His eyes stayed glued on the dirty ronin, the troublesome excuse for a samurai, who sat in front of the clean, precise ninja so purely and proudly.

"Now I don't usually get sappy like this, but...but it's because I care about you more than anything..." he began, smiling a gentle smile unknown to his lips, "...I love you, Toshio."

A pink blush dusted his cheeks, as a deeper crimson darkened his lover's. Toshio's eyes began to glisten in the soft moonlight.

"I love you too..." he whispered.

Before Shin could respond, the luscious cherry lips of the Kondo ninja intertwined with his. Toshio’s arms clasped around Shin’s neck, his fingers brushing through the messy strands of the ronin’s head. A burning sensation flushed their bodies. Goosebumps laced every spot he touched. Time itself had ceased.

Shin’s eager hand slipped under Toshio's garments, before a distant, raspy voice called out in anger.

"Oi! You two! Either get a room or get your horny asses over here!"

"I'd rather get a room..." Shin murmured, breaking away from the ninja and glaring at the fiery redhead.

"It seems our rendezvous has been cut short, my Shin-san," Toshio commented, his pupils still heavily eyeing him.

 _"My Shin-san"..._ He repeated in his mind. _My...Toshio._

"Did ya not hear me the first damn time, ya hungry bastards! Help us with dinner!" Nishi yelled.

"We better get over there before she has our heads chopped off and served for the meal tonight," sighed Toshio.

"I expect nothing less from Nishi," Shin replied.

The pair stood up, hand in hand, before a small tug from behind paused the ronin’s steps.

"Shin-san..."

He looked back, Nishi’s words dissolving in the soft wind that played with Toshio’s hair. 

"...Arigato."

The world paused for a moment, the grass tickling their ankles and Shin’s bare feet. The leaves brushing by their vision as swiftly as the images of their past. _No…_ Shin thought, _arigato, Toshio..._

He pulled him close in a warm embrace, the ninja’s slender body buried in his. 

"Don't thank me, Tosh...just stay by my side." he whispered. "Promise?"

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually something i wrote a while ago, because at the time the actual SOH series had quite literally shattered my heart. i decided to publish this after i learned there was a Samurai of Hyuga fandom on here. i hope you enjoyed this, and any helpful feedback is much appreciated:)


End file.
